


Lucky Number Eight

by WooSan_Umbrella



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Chef/Disguise/Driver!Joshua, College Boy!Minghao, Consigliere!Mingyu, Doctor/Weapons!Jihoon, Family!seventeen, Fighting, Guns, Hackers!VerKwanMin, Hao must be protected, Harassment, Hitmen JeongCheol, M/M, Mafia Boss!Wonwoo, Mafia!Seventeen, Mentioned Martial Arts, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Nightmares, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sniper!Soonyoung, Soft boy Jun, Soft boy Shua, Sugar Daddy, Trainer!Chan, Underboss!Jun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooSan_Umbrella/pseuds/WooSan_Umbrella
Summary: Minghao, a struggling college student, is having an awful day. After unluckily losing his wallet, Minghao is very convinced the world is against him. But when mafia boss Wonwoo finds the wallet, he decides to help the Chinese boy out, but by doing so, drags Minghao into his world.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 12





	Lucky Number Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fic! I'm super excited about writing it, and I wanted to explain some things to everyone.
> 
> 1\. If you were reading my (now deleted) fanfiction 'Don't Worry Anymore', I'm so sorry if you were anticipating or in the middle of reading it. I didn't like it and had lost interest in the story, not knowing where to proceed so I wanted to start over with something new but also Seventeen.
> 
> 2\. If you read the relationship tags, you will notice that I did not make the relationship between the last two members, Seokmin and Chan, and I won't, simply because I don't feel comfortable putting Chan into a relationship, and yes I know he's an adult, but I don't like it. And as for Seokmin, I thought about who to put him with but I just didn't like any of the ways he would fit with other members (Plus I think that Minnie might be the type to want to be a free man and not be tied down, at least in this fic)
> 
> 3\. Updates probably won't be regular, I can't give you exact dates for updates. I will most likely update sporadically. It all depends on how I'm feeling for writing at the time.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you guys enjoy this work!
> 
> ~Liv

To put it lightly, Minghao was not having a very good Monday. His shitty alarm clock hadn't gone off at all, the boy waking up to it not even showing the time, so he ended up getting out of bed almost forty minutes late. He had missed his tram to the college and had to grab a taxi that he certainly couldn't afford, only to make it to the class at twenty minutes in, sliding in next to his seat partner as the door slams shut.

"What did I miss?" Minghao asked, and his partner looked up from his notes, staring at the Chinese boy with a curious look.

"Nothing much, just the schedule for the next month. You know, the one with all the test and quiz days?" His desk mate, Jaehyun, deadpanned. Said boy rolled his eyes and passed Minghao his calendar to take a picture of.

"Listen, I haven't had the best morning, okay? I don't need your bullshit right now, Jae." Minghao gritted out, snapping a grainy picture on his old Samsung phone, right before it shut down. Jaehyun snickers as the word 'Samsung' flashes across the screen before it turns black, his fully charged phone now down for the count until he could sit down and figure out what was wrong with it. 

Well, he knew what was wrong with it. It was at least 8 years old and he didn't have the money to replace it. So, in order to keep in touch with the world, he kept his old phone, pretty much only using it for school and... yeah, just school.

Minghao groaned internally, wondering if his day could actually get any worse. And boy, did he regret putting that thought into the Universe's head because he just about wanted to die when he finally managed to get a coffee, -though it didn't taste very good, it was still coffee and he needed the caffeine- he ended up spilling it on himself as he walked towards the subway. The dark liquid now staining his light blue hoodie and Minghao was on the verge of tears. Stopping to rub down his sweatshirt with a napkin, he sets down his stuff, wanting as much freedom as possible to try and get the coffee stain out. He knew it was no use, and it wasn't like he had the best laundry equipment, so his sweatshirt was trash. As he continues to wipe the sweatshirt, he practically has a heart attack when he hears the announcement for his train and rushes off trying to avoid another awkward Uber ride back to his amazing apartment.

For the first time today, Minghao smiled as he stepped foot on his train. He almost didn't make it, but that wasn't really the point. He grabs the handle bar above him and waits for his stop to come, swaying with the motion of the train car.

Once he hears the announcement for his stop, he prepares himself to get off, looking around the car to see who else is getting off. Not that it was a big deal, but he really liked to be the first one off because he didn't like the big crowd the small train car yielded. Once the train came to a screeching halt and he heard the ring off the bell, he was almost pressed against the door from how many people were around him. When the doors squeezed open, he flew outside into the loading area, using his long legs to start up a pace that would put him ahead of everyone else. 

When he managed to put a distance between himself and everyone else, he slowed down, taking in his surroundings. He was close to his apartment, it wouldn't take that long to get there, so he began to walk. The bright sun shining down on him and lifting his mood immensely. Maybe it wouldn't be the worst day, the morning had sucked, but it was only twelve.

Immediately after arriving home, he realizes that his so called "good day" was the best he was going to get. He empties his back pack, putting everything away in its place and settles down on his bed. He doesn't realize anything's wrong until his stomach grumbles, he groans and wanders to his kitchen to see what food he has. Seeing absolutely nothing, he goes in search of his wallet. 

Looking in the usual place he left it, and when he didn't find it, he almost panicked. When he takes a deep breath, he tells himself to check his bag. He could've easily left it in there. So when he searches through his whole bag and finds nothing, that's when he starts to panic. Where the hell is his wallet? 

He mentally retraces his steps from earlier, not remembering when he had taken his wallet out, aside from coffee, but he distinctly remembers putting away his wallet. He put it in the front pocket and then grabbed his coffee. The only thing he could think of made him tear up. What if he left it at the train station? Then he would never get it back, oh God. 

It's not like there was a lot in his wallet, just his I.D., his debit card, and a few gift cards, maybe a couple ones. But it was still important to him, now he needed a new I.D., that was going to be a process. 

So Minghao resigned himself to walking all the way back to the train station, getting back on the train and going back to the previous stop and look for his wallet, ask around a bit. He really didn't want to do that, but he didn't really have a choice. So he tugged his shoes on and headed outside. 

As he walked he thought about all the bad things that could happen to his wallet, it could have been stolen. What are the chances of it being stolen? Did somebody pick it up? Oh my God, what if somebody tried to take his identity. What would he do then? 

The thought made him speed up slightly, rushing towards the train station to hop back on the train. As soon as he stepped foot on the train, he breathed out a sigh. Maybe the world wouldn't completely fuck him over today. 

When the train came to a stop, he almost bolted off the train, but then remembered he was in public and walked off the rain, poised and quiet. Looking around he couldn't find any trace of his wallet, sighing in defeat. His I.D. was gone, it had his address and most of his information. His debit card was gone, he didn't have that much money, but it was still some. He got back on the train and went home, letting himself fall into bed and curl up, waiting for the day to end, hoping he would wake up tomorrow and it would all be a dream.

~*~

Wonwoo woke up with a goal in mind, figure out where a rival gang base was located, make a plan and then take them out. He turned his head to the side to see Jun, curled into himself and covered with the comforter. He smiled and stroked the boy's hair, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek, before twisting the opposite way to a very sprawled out Mingyu. Mouth open and snores floating from his mouth, he looked hilarious but sweet at the same time, and Wonwoo loved to see it. He silently got out of bed and looked at his partner's, noticing how in his absence, Jun had moved over to where Wonwoo had been laying. 

Wonwoo smiled and then went to get ready, he had things to do and he thinks that Seungcheol might be up already.

Walking into the large kitchen, he sees Seungcheol sipping his coffee, a sleeping Joshua on his lap. Seungcheol looks up and smiles, setting his coffee down on the table.

"Hey Woo, there's more in the pot if you want some. Junnie and Gyu still sleeping?" Wonwoo nods and pours himself a cup of coffee. After sitting down, the pair sit in silence, waiting for the others to get up.

A while after, Joshua begins to stir, lifting up his head and rubbing his eyes, looking almost child-like. Seungcheol coos and cups his boyfriends face, gently pressing a kiss to his nose.

"How did you sleep, babe?" the oldest questioned, staring at the younger. Joshua nodded and placed his head back onto his boyfriend's shoulder, Seungcheol placed a hand on the back of his head, smiling to Wonwoo, fondness clearly written in his eyes.

Wonwoo smiles back and rubs his hand along Joshua's back, the boy was so sweet, but he would become a little crazier later, once Jeonghan woke up. They continued to chat about plans when Jihoon walked in, dragging a tired looking Soonyoung behind him. They bid one another hello and one by one, the rest of the group began to wake up. 

Placed around the table, Jun was sat in Wonwoo's lap, Mingyu sat next to them. Jeonghan had complained about not being able to sit in Seungcheol's lap, but settled when Joshua had moved to sit on him, burying his face in the older's neck. Jihoon and Soonyoung were next to each other, holding hands while Soonyoung excitedly talked Seokmin. Chan was also intently listening to their conversation and commenting every once in a while. Vernon had his head on Seungkwan's shoulder, eyes slowly closing while Seungkwan sipped on his coffee. 

As soon as coffee was had, Wonwoo placed Jun on Mingyu's lap and stood up, clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. He started out with talking about the plan for the day and what needed to be done, obviously, Monday's weren't anyone's favorite day. But, to this group especially, because Monday's were the days they spent gathering intel, everything went by so slow on days like today, everyone wanted to nap by twelve. 

After the explanation, everyone set into motion and did what they were asked. Kisses shared as goodbyes and comments of "Be safe" and "Come back soon" were heard. Wonwoo was to take a group and set out to find this gang, taking with him Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, and Joshua. In order to be more secretive, the decided to use the subway.

Walking down into the dark tunnels, Wonwoo spots a boy, wiping coffee off of his shirt and once he hears the train, his head whips up and he grabs his backpack, not noticing the wallet falling out, and slides onto the train right before the doors close. 

Normally, Wonwoo wouldn't give a shit, it's not his business, but Soonyoung had already trampled over to the wallet and picked it up. He looked inside and his eyes widened, he trotted back to the rest of the group and showed off the wallet.

There was nothing inside, aside from an I.D. and an old debit card. This kid was broke, they kinda felt bad. Wonwoo took the I.D. and stared, this boy was so cute, almost as cute as his Junnie. He was also Chinese and was the same age as Mingyu, the address showed that he lived in an apartment complex that Wonwoo knew of.

"Hey, Woo, isn't that where that old gang used to hang out? Right off the corner of that set of apartments. Bad stuff went down over there, right?" Joshua recalls, pointing at the name of the apartments. Wonwoo looked at his date of birth, he could be in college right now, which is probably what he was doing and why he was so broke. Wonwoo had made a decision right then and there, he didn't know why, but he felt the urge to help this kid, that he would be important to all of them. In what way, he didn't know, but he could feel it. 

Wonwoo was going to help this kid with his money, he would send Minghao money, he had never done this for anyone, so it felt a bit awkward, but when he got home that night, he mailed about $1,000 to this kid, along with his wallet. He told his boyfriends and Jun liked the idea, helping out a college kid was a great idea. Mingyu on the other hand was a bit skeptical, what if this kid wasn't a college student? What if he was a threat? Wonwoo simply told him that he had this feeling that this Minghao guy wasn't bad, just struggling. 

Wonwoo crawled into bed with his boyfriends that night, pulling a sleeping Jun onto his chest and a very snuggly Mingyu to his side, thinking about the Chinese boy. He didn't tell his boyfriends, but he was going to have this kid tracked, for his safety because of the area he lives in, and he wants to see if this kid really is dangerous. He would have Jihoon look into it later, but for now, he was content to cuddle into his partners and fall asleep.

~*~

Minghao woke up the next day to a knock on the door, so he got up and found the mailman standing at his door, bright smile on his face, holding out a letter with Minghao's name on it. Confused, the Chinese boy thanked the man and closed the door, staring at the letter in awe. It felt heavy, he turned it around and around but found no return address, only his name.

Warily, he took the envelope into the kitchen and cut it open. He was shocked to see what was inside, $1,000 and his wallet. A small note was also inside reading, 

𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘴, 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦.

𝘞

Minghao could only stare, who gave him money? Was this pity money? The moral dilemma raged inside of him, should he keep the money? But, if he didn't, where would he send it back to? There was no return address, so the only choice he had was to keep it. 

He didn't use it. He just put it into the space under his mattress and left it there. He didn't want to think about it, who would give him money all of a sudden? His parents were still in China, even if they had sent him money, they still would've put the return address on it. And isn't against the rules to not put one on a letter? 

Minghao sighed and went back to his homework, though he couldn't focus with the money on his mind. So he left his perch on the couch and went back to the money, counting it again. He cocked his hip, crossing his arms over his chest, thinking about what to do. He could save the money, it was good for him, and he could get a job and stuff. He only has a few classes a week now, but he doesn't think he could work with people, let alone go to the interview. So he decided no, he wasn't going to get a job and he would just do what he could to get more money.

When the next Tuesday rolled around, he awoke to his mail being slotted through the slit in the door. Confused, he picked up the same envelope as before and opened it. Another thousand dollars and another note. This time the note read that until Minghao no longer needed money, a thousand dollars would be sent to his apartment. His face dropped into an O shape and he shook his head. Who the hell was this person? And why did he just have thousands of dollars to spend on a boy he's never met. 

Without a return address, there was no way to return the money and therefore he could only keep it. So, he went about his days always getting the money on a Tuesday and putting it under his mattress, occasionally using it to pay bills or buy lunch. Though he could never help the feeling that he was being watched. It was just a weird persistent feeling and he didn't know whether it was a good or bad thing. 

He's not sure he wants to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I should be back soon with another update!
> 
> ~Liv


End file.
